


In My Line of Work by Leareth [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of In My Line of Work by LearethA murder mystery (a la law and order), told from the view of a cop (a wonderful OC). Wonderfully well written, with an interesting view into the whole Subaru/Seishirou relationship.





	In My Line of Work by Leareth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Line Of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416293) by [Leareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth). 



Title: In My Line of Work

Author: Leareth

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: X/1999, Tokyo Babylon

Pairing: Subaru/Seishirou

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Summary: A murder mystery (a la law and order), told from the view of a cop (a wonderful OC). Wonderfully well written, with an interesting view into the whole Subaru/Seishirou relationship.

Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/416293)

Length1:44:48

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/In%20My%20Line%20of%20Work.mp3)


End file.
